


Satin Sheets

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: A crime scene with a satin sheet has Tony DiNozzo cringing. Season 10ish one-shot. Part of the 'You Complete Me' universe.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 15





	Satin Sheets

Satin Sheets

_TIVA mishap with satin sheets, season 10._

Tim McGee watched Tony hobble to his desk from the elevator; Ziva was by his side and seemed to be moving gingerly. He cocked an eyebrow as Ziva helped Tony get situated at his desk.

"Morning," he called out to his teammates.

"Ugh, yeah, it is," Tony groaned.

Ziva sat down carefully at her desk, "So it is. How are you today, McGee?"

"I'm doing just fine; how about you?"

"Do not ask," Ziva winced as she reached for her desk phone handset to check her messages.

Tony groaned again from his desk; his head was back on his chair and his eyes were closed. "Is it time to go home yet?"

Gibbs chose that moment to appear with his coffee cup in hand, "Day's just starting, DiNozzo. Get to work!"

"Uh, right, Boss," Tony sat up trying not to groan too loudly. He certainly did not need a head-slap to add to his miseries. He glanced over at Ziva; she, too, was moving slowly. She pointed to her cell phone and then at him. He got the hint.

He picked up his cell phone and checked his messages; there was one from Ziva. He swiped the screen and nearly chuckled out loud; two things stopped his laugh. The likely head-slap was not desired and it would hurt to laugh. ' _I hope we do not get a case today. I would much rather do cold cases all day._ '

Tony typed a quick reply, ' _Same here; it hurts to move._ ' He looked over at the Israeli as she read his message; she nodded her head slightly and turned her attention to her computer. He also logged on and viewed his e-mail messages and then started with the stack of files on his desk.

At 0947 the Boss's phone rang; Tony noted the time because it was the first time in two hours that he was required to move more than just his fingers and hands.

At the "On it!" from the team leader, all three of the other MCRT members looked up from their computer screens.

"Dead Marine in Lorton; grab your gear," Gibbs barked to the team.

"SHIT," Tony muttered under his breath.

"Say something, DiNozzo?"

"Um, no, Boss, on your six," he winced as he grabbed his bag and followed Gibbs and Tim to the elevator. Ziva slid in by his side, moving as carefully as he did. "Let's hope this is an easy crime scene," he mumbled to her. "Otherwise, it's gonna hurt even more…" She nodded.

"Let's go," Gibbs was waiting for the pair in the elevator. "Two vehicles; DiNozzo, David, you go in one; McGee, with me."

The three NCIS vehicles arrived at the crime scene about the same time; Tony maneuvered the Charger so he and Ziva were in as close as he could get to the alley where various law enforcement officers were gathered. As he switched off the engine, they could see one of the locals gesture towards the far end of the alley as the woman conversed with Gibbs.

"Well crap, looks like we're going to have to lug gear back into that alley," he commented drily, "And no Probie to carry stuff for us."

"Come on, Tony. If you keep whining, it will only be worse," Ziva put a hand on his arm. "I know you got the worst part of it, but it only hurts if you let it. Power through the pain, my little hairy butt." She glanced in Gibbs' direction and pecked him on the cheek. "Besides, I will kiss it and make it better later…"

"Is that a promise, sweet cheeks?" he waggled his eyebrows at her. When she nodded, he grinned, "Just no satin sheets, okay?"

"Never again!"

"Good," he glanced towards the alley. Gibbs was scowling and headed their way; "I think we'd better get a move on; Boss-man is headed this way and he doesn't look happy."

The pair grabbed their packs and headed to the alleyway. Tony held the crime scene tape up so Ziva could slip under; then she held it for him.

" 'bout time you two showed up," Gibbs growled. "Let's go." He led the way to the back of the alley. A body was splayed on a discarded mattress. Two trash workers were talking to Tim.

Tony groaned when he spotted the wrapping around the body; a black satin sheet. "Geez, they are everywhere," he whispered to Ziva. "We DON'T need any reminders…"

"Hush," she glared at him as the Boss glared at them both.

"Get to work, DiNozzo, David."

Ziva started taking photos as Tony marked possible evidence. Every time he glanced at the satin sheet by the body, he involuntarily shuddered. Ugh, satin sheets… Tim used the portable fingerprint scanner to ID the victim.

"Lance Corporal Garrett Simon; home address of record is about five miles from here," McGee announced to the others as Ducky and Jimmy prepared the body to be moved to the ME's van.

Tony used his pen to move a corner of the satin sheet so that Ziva could take a photo of a candy wrapper that had been under the sheet. It may be a clue or it may be trash that had been lying there when the body was dumped; Abby would be able to help with that information. He again involuntarily shuddered at the proximity of the shiny, slippery sheet.

"Got a problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs startled the SFA.

"Um, no, Boss. Just…"

"Tony has issues with satin sheets," Ziva blurted out without thinking. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow and frowned at the two agents. Tony made a cut motion at Ziva, raising the curiosity of both Tim and Gibbs.

"Bad experience as a kid," Tony gave a half-laugh and hoped the other two were satisfied.

Gibbs shook his head. "McGee, DiNozzo, go to Simon's apartment; check it out. Maybe see if any of the neighbors saw or heard anything. David, bag and tag with me."

"On it," Tony was glad to get as far away as he could from the satin sheet. He handed the keys to the Charger to Tim. "Here, you drive, Probie."

Tim gave Tony a strange look but didn't say anything as the two men got into the car and headed to the victim's residence.

Gibbs watched Ziva moving slowly, bending carefully as she bagged the marked evidence. "Got a problem, David?"

She looked up, "No, I am fine."

"Don't act fine; moving kinda slow."

"I had a vigorous workout and pushed the line. I am just feeling the results," she hoped that was enough of an explanation for her team leader.

Meanwhile, Tony and Tim headed to the dead Marine's apartment building. Tony leaned back in the passenger seat and groaned.

"You okay, Tony?" the younger man asked.

"Damn satin sheets," he replied with his eyes still closed. "They'll kill you if you aren't careful."

Tim said nothing as Tony rambled; he knew from experience that the SFA would most likely tell the whole story before long. The light at which they were stopped changed and Tim pressed the accelerator.

"Damn near broke my back, Probie. We were getting some vigorous exercise, if you get my drift…"

"I really don't need to hear this, do I?"

Tony ignored him, "We were getting to the big finish and she was moaning my name… I made the last push to get us to the big O… and damn it, Tim we went over the edge."

McGee raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that how it works?"

"No, Probie, we literally went over the edge; damn satin sheets slid and we fell on the floor. I landed on my back and she was on top of me. Probably a good thing we were both at release…"

Tim cut him off, "Check the GPS; do we make a right or a left at the next light?"

Tony pointed to the navigation unit, "It says turn right on the screen. Damn satin sheets…"

A sudden realization hit Tim like a ton of bricks, " _SHE_ is Ziva." He noticed the grin on his partner's face, "That explains a LOT… why Ziva is moving just as carefully as you are; why she made that comment about satin sheets… Dang, Tony, it's about time!"


End file.
